The subtleties of relationships
by NinaSerdoblia
Summary: Heartfilia could endlessly describe his beloved older brother. Yet they were always together and protected each other


Lucy was sitting in a cafe at the airport for a table by the window. Sipping your favorite espresso, she watched a thoughtful look flying the aircraft.

Tucking a strand of Golden hair behind an ear, she turned the phone and looked at the clock, which showed exactly eight hours. Heartfilia smiled, because, after just four hours flight across the ocean she's seeing his brother, whom he had not seen for three years since then, both went to America to work as a journalist. And now, after all this time, they finally see her and she can introduce him to your fiancé! From just thinking about it, the brown-eyed became warm on the heart. However, something haunted her.

The blonde frowned. In the morning her had a feeling that she forgot something to do, but now what?

"Lucy, our plane leaves in half an hour", to Heartfilia was approached by a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He sat down across from her and handed the ticket and other documents. Lucy smiled sweetly to him and leaning over the table, kissed him on the cheek.

"Grey, thanks!"

"Yeah, well", smiled at grey. "I cannot wait to meet your brother".

"You will surely find a common language!" Lucy said confidently, finishing his coffee. "Dykes is a great guy, he is very sociable and kind, and yet, like you, love sports!"

Heartfilia could endlessly describe his beloved older brother. Yet they were always together and protected each other, even though they were only cousins and brother and sister. Chartfile still fondly recalled how one Amine went to protect her from bullies when they went to high school, or how she helped him to prepare for exams in high school.

And grey, propping his chin on his hand, listened with interest to the stories of his bride. He felt something like jealousy, although he skillfully concealed it, knowing that Lucy just misses dearest to her man. Yes, and very silly to be jealous of his girlfriend to her brother!

After half an hour, not hurried conversation of a couple, the airport announced the landing of an aircraft in flight, the America-Japan. Gray and Lucy looked at each other, not saying a word, rose from their seats went to the customs counters.

Fifteen minutes for a normal airport procedure, the couple was sitting on the plane in comfortable chairs.

"And yet I forgot something to do... hmm... Maybe the iron is not turned off?" Lucy giggled, realizing the absurdity of this thought.

Gray took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. The girl settled back in his arms and looked out the airplane window at the receding ground.

***

Lucy smiled and descended the ramp. She saw the airport, noting to himself that here nothing had changed since her last visit here. Gray followed her, also looking around curiously, he at first was in Japan.

The couple decided to leave their Luggage in the Luggage at the time and later pick it up. And finally, they are left overexposed to the airport, where it was very noisy.

"Listen, sweetheart, your brother won't it be to meet us?"

Lucy stared at him, and then Fullbuster watched how quickly the emotions on her sweet face. He understood everything without words — she forgot to warn Omne of their arrival. Gray looked accusingly at his beloved, who was ready to burn with shame, and decided not to press her even more.

"I hope you at least remember where he lives?"

"Of course!" Immediately revived the girl. " Although most likely he is not at home, and trains in the gym. Come on, we need to take a taxi".

Gray sighed and walked behind her.

All the way to the sports complex, Hartville did not come unstuck from the window, not stopping to comment on the changes that occurred in Tokyo. Grey pretended listening to her and nodding sagely, while he listened to music on headphones. The driver, furtively watching the pair, barely restrained laughter. Finally they were in place.

Specifying, at the reception place where trains Dykes, Lucy and gray went to him. All this they did in silence, as both thought about how Amine will react to this surprise.

Unexpectedly to meet Lucy and gray came out low, a young man with light blue hair and same color eyes, his face expressed nothing.

Lucy froze in indecision, and then with a squeal jumped to hug him.

"Tetsuya! How long has it been?! God, I missed you so much!"Heartfilia squeezed in the arms of the guy, clutching him to her rather big breasts. The boy hesitantly put his arms around her.

Grey, who had watched all this in silence, though now he could easily strangle this kid that hugs his woman.

Tatsuya took a closer look at Fullbuster and easily removed himself from Lucy:"I am also very glad to see you, Lucy, but your husband is jealous".

"The groom",confusedly corrected Hartfiel, guiltily looking at gray. "Kuroko, have you seen the Dikes?"

"Saw, he trains in the gym, Momoi there too and I would..."

"Thank You, Kuroko!" not listening to him and Lucy grabbed gray's hand went to the side of the gym, ignoring the protests of Fullbuster.

"...did not advise him now to go", already in the void finished Kuroko. Realizing that no one is listening, Tetsuya turned and walked down the hall. "I warned her" doomed thinking man, hastily leaving the corridor.

Meanwhile Heartfilia joyful and grey already come to the gym. Catching his breath and mischievously winked at her gray, she quietly as possible opened the door and went inside. Fullbuster blankly stared at her, when Lucy suddenly stood in the door. The brunette even had to push it to the side to see what startled her.

In the center of the room stood a couple, a guy with dark blue hair and a girl with long pink hair. The guy is Thrifty with his hands on his waist rozovolosaya firmly pressed her to him, and the girl put hands on his shoulders and closing her eyes, enjoyed the moment.

Fullbuster wasn't that terrible, besides, he's with Lucy, too, could watch to kiss, oblivious to the surrounding bustle. However, gray is surprised to note that at the blonde eyes wet, and cried out:

How could you have nothing to say to me?!

In complete shock grey watched as his lovely bride picked up the basketball lying near her feet, and with all his strength threw it at the couple.

Amine already noticed sister, instantly reacted and caught the ball, and Satsuki had wisely decided to retreat to a safe distance.

"You stupid blonde, why throw swords?!"

"Why didn't you say you're with Momoi Dating?!"

Lucy, despite the fact that he was on his heels, quickly made his way over with his brother and now angrily looked up at him. Still, the Dike was at least a head taller than the blonde, before she'd be careful to argue with him, but now the offense completely stole her sense of self-preservation. Lucy's paws on her sides, she continued reprovingly:

"I, among others, could tell! Not strangers!"

"You warn me about his arrival is not necessary?!" choked with indignation Amine.

Now the basketball player, also standing in a pose of "hands on hips", looked at Hartfiel top-down unkindly eyes gleaming. Gray caught myself thinking that these two are now very similar to him fighting domestic cats, with the amendment on the floor. It seems that they can now be coupled in a fight, and can stand all night, hissing at each other.

On his shoulder lay a small gray female hand. He turned and saw Momoi, smiling, and hands him a Popsicle.

"You've never seen cute these two meetings?" she asked, biting off a piece of his ice cream.

"No. And this so constantly?" Grey looked at Satsuki.

"Well, they often immediately go to Mano or start obkalyvanija balls, but this is the mood" girl replied, shrugging her shoulders. Gray could hardly believe that Lucy, his sweet, kind Lucy can fight with his own brother.

"Don't worry, man! It is their tradition, the type of meeting, if not a fight!"overly optimistic Satsuki said, patting gray on the back.

***

It was late in the evening when Lucy, dressed and after dinner, decided to throw the ball into the ring. She wanted gray to sit down with her, but he suddenly found a common language with Satsuki, and now they were peacefully talking over a Cup of hot chocolate on everything.

"Together, lovebirds!"good-naturedly chuckled Hardfile, having carried the ball to the ring. She attempted to throw him, but she missed.

"Damn", she resentfully pouted, going to pick up the ball, but he rolled away, following him, saw Heartfilia brother.

Dayke picked up the ball and easily threw him into the ring.

"A show-off, ' returned Lucy, with ill-concealed admiration."

"You, by the way, is also very well played, sister."

It was earlier said Lucy.

"And for whom I made the ring?!" Aomine pointed at the tree to which was attached the ring. Lucy shrugged and innocently slamming the cilia, asked:

"For yourself?"

"Well, you asked for it", he gnashed his teeth Dykes threw in cousin the ball. "And in whom you are so sore?!"

Cowered away, Lucy said "Mom!"

"Don't do that! Mrs. Leila was so sick in the head bitch"!

What to say to that Lucy found and picking up the ball and threw it into the Dikes.

Gray is watching a kind of game of brother and sister, asked Momoi:

"Is it okay that we give them to fight each other"?

"Just leave it, Grey".


End file.
